Serena has a little fall
by Terrie142
Summary: This is about Serena and she falls down a hole made by one evil person who wants her.
1. Default Chapter

This is my third story I hope it's ok I kind of dreamt it in a way!  
  
Serena: This is so boring I hate sitting around with nothing to do!  
  
Ami: I must admit it is very boring I mean I've read my book and none of the others are here.  
  
Serena: Were could they be we were supposed to have this scout meeting an hour ago.  
  
Ami: hmm  
  
Meanwhile Darien and the others were fighting over who won monopoly and had completely forgotten about the meeting.  
  
Darien: Admit it girls I won I have loads more property's ha ha.  
  
Lita: Well I have lots of money.  
  
Raye: you always do whether it's real or not.  
  
Mina: Dear Lord!!!!  
  
Darien, Raye, and Lita: WAT!!!  
  
Mina: were late were supposed to be at Raye's.  
  
Darien: oh NO! Serena I said I would meet her there.  
  
Every1: Lets go.  
  
As every1 rushed out of Darien's flat and started to run to Raye's but as they ran in that direction Serena and Ami started to walk the long way to Darien's but something went terrible wrong.  
  
Ami: They must have forgotten.  
  
Serena: Well when I see Darien I am so going to shout at him!  
  
Ami: (muttering under her breath) until you see his beautiful face.  
  
They walked down an ally until they got to a quiet road but Serena didn't see what lied ahead. Serena: well I think that ahhh.  
  
Ami: Serena, Serena can you hear me Serena, oh no I've got to get help, where's Darien when you need him. 


	2. sailormoon2

Ok second chapter if I get a review I will so write more Enjoy!  
  
Chapter two of Serena has a little fall!  
  
Darien: So I wonder were Ami and Serena are?  
  
Lita: Maybe they waited so long for us they decided to go to yours.  
  
Raye: I don't think so!  
  
Darien: lets go back to mine I'm sure that they are there.  
  
All: ok!  
  
As they walked to Darien's Ami ran straight into them falling to the ground hard.  
  
Mina: Ami are you all right?  
  
Ami: yes fine but Serena isn't please there is not much time to explain follow me.  
  
All: right!  
  
When they arrived they all sore the hole in the ground, Darien was the first to speak.  
  
Darien: Where's Serena?  
  
Ami: Down there I think it's some kind of portal because I can't get an answer.  
  
Lita: Or just a big hole and she knocked herself out.  
  
Darien gave Lita an angry look then he turned towards Ami.  
  
Darien: I'm going down there.  
  
Raye: no it's dangerous you can't go down there.  
  
Darien: no I have to I'm not going to let my girlfriend get caught by Diamond or anyone else. I'm going to go down as Tuxedo Mask. Mina: ok but if you get into trouble were coming down there after you ok.  
  
Darien: ok.  
  
Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask then he said hi goodbye's to them. Then Darien jumped down the hole. 


	3. sailormoon3

Chapter three so far so good hey see if I get more reviews I will write more when I actually remember to go on the net so let's carry on!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
When Darien had jumped down the hole the girls felt concerned that they had made a mistake by letting him go down there, but they did not want to argue with Darien so they waited at the top of the hole hoping. Meanwhile in the hole!  
  
Darien: It's not that dark down here actually it's quiet light. Right now which tunnel do I start to go down to look for Serena?  
  
Darien looked at the three tunnels and chooses the one in the middle and sets off meanwhile were Serena was.  
  
Serena: Huh? Were am I?  
  
Dimand: You're back were you belong my sweet (hiding in the shadows and saying it).  
  
Serena: Back were I belong?  
  
Dimand: Oh yes for I have been trying to get you here but you were always pulled away.  
  
Serena thought for a moment, thinking who always pulls her away from her friends and love on Darien. Then it came to her..  
  
Serena: DIMAND!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dimand: Yes my sweet I have you in your kingdom at last.  
  
Serena looked around her and saw for the first time that she was on a double bed with pink drapes and covers. She also saw that she was no longer wearing her school clothes she was wearing a white dress with gold patterns on the side, with a split either side of the dress. Then she saw her transforming locket next to her and she picked it up.  
  
Serena: Moon Prison Power.  
  
She was too weak and it didn't work.  
  
Dimand: it wont work in here.  
  
Serena: Err. help (she whispered). So what are you going to do to me now then?  
  
Dimand: Well if you don't cooperate then I will be forced to make you be my wife and queen.  
  
Serena: No way, Darien Help!!!!  
  
Meanwhile Darien had got of to the end of the tunnel that he was in.  
  
Darien: God Dam It!! I cannot believe this.  
  
Darien went to turn back when he saw a small hole but just big enough to fit him through. Darien went through the hole to find himself in a place were it was full of rich goods mainly dimands.  
  
Darien: This must be Dimands palace, (he looked around) yup judging from all the dimands.  
  
Darien started to walk round when he heard something, footsteps, coming his way.  
  
Find out what happens to Darien in chapter four review and I will do chapter four kool c ya! 


	4. sailormoon4

Ok this is chapter four sorry I haven't to update it any sooner but now I'm afraid unless I get five reviews for this I will not be writing anymore ok have fun reading this!  
  
So we left the scene with Darien trying to find Serena when he heard footsteps closing onto him.  
  
Darien hid round the corner so that he was not found by whoever was there. The guy who was patrolling around the area thought that he saw something and started to go towards were Darien was. Darien started to go round the other side but another man was coming round the corner he was trapped.  
  
Darien: Looks like I'll have to teach these punks a lesson.  
  
Darien jumped out from were he was hiding and hit the guy on his left with his fist then turned round and hit the other guy before running into another room.  
  
Darien looked round to see that he was in a bedroom with allot of drapes everywhere.  
  
Darien: I hope I'm not going to be found in here, now time to carry on my duty to find Serena, I hope she' ok.  
  
Meanwhile Diamond was still trying to persuade Serena to become his wife and queen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Diamond: Serena you are beautiful and well Darien is not your type you need someone who's always there for you and will never forget you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena: NO, NO I'M NOT LISTENIG TO YOU I WILL NEVER BE YOUR WIFE AND QUENN!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Diamond: But Serena I love you haven't you noticed Darien would be here if he loved you.  
  
Serena: Huh. But Darien loves me and he will come after me he loves me you'll see.  
  
Diamond: Then were is he?  
  
Serena thought about why Darien wasn't here then after a while said..  
  
Serena: Maybe he got lost in your little wonderland down here!  
  
Diamond: My dear this is no wonderland this is you're future kingdom with me by you're side forever.  
  
Serena: This is no wonderland and Darien will save me I now he will. You've most properly trapped Darien in you're wonderland as well.  
  
Diamond: Sorry my love but he is not here as far as we know.  
  
Then the door opened Serena's heart jumped to her throat she was hopping it was Darien but unfortunately it wasn't and her heart sank again. It was a man, one of Diamond's workers. He walked over to Diamond and whispered something in his ear, and then Diamond said.  
  
Diamond: Excellent that's great. Now go! We will be there in a minuet.  
  
Diamond: Serena, It's time.  
  
Serena: It's time, time for what!  
  
Diamond: Time for us to go to the alter and get married.  
  
Serena: There is no way that I'm getting married to you.  
  
Diamond: Well there's no say in the matter you're getting married to me now.  
  
Serena: No I am not getting married to you NO!  
  
Diamond: Then I'm going to have to force you.  
  
Diamond got up and grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the door.  
  
Serena: No.. NOOOO!!!!  
  
Diamond covered her mouth and said.  
  
Diamond: You are going to the alter if you like it or not especially if you want this locket back.  
  
Serena sobbed quietly and wished Darien was with her.  
  
Meanwhile Darien was still in the room with the drapes. He decided to have a look around and wondered to the front of the room were he saw an alter.  
  
Darien: An alter? What's that doing..  
  
Then he realised that he was in the room were Diamond was going to marry Serena.  
  
Darien: Well if there no here yet I might as well make myself at home and surprise them.  
  
Find out what happens in the next chapter of Serena has a little fall and remember I need five more reviews to carry on. 


	5. sailormoon5

Serena: No, No let go of me.  
  
Diamond: SHUT UP!!  
  
He covered her mouth and squeezed her arm harder infact a little too hard as she let out a slight scream. Darien heard this at once and thought they must be coming this way. Darien hid in the drapes of the room. Suddenly the door burst open as a tall man walked to the alter and then a young girl throwing flowers on the floor.  
  
Darien: It begins.  
  
Not long after Diamond walked through the door but no Serena.  
  
Darien: Where is she?  
  
Then guards came through holding Serena by both her arms with her kicking and screaming through a gag.  
  
Darien: Serena? My god what have they done to you? He thought.  
  
Diamond stopped at the alter. And waited as the guards held Serena next to him.  
  
Diamond: You may begin.  
  
Priest: Prince Diamond do you.  
  
Darien: Stop!!  
  
Diamond: What how did you get in here?  
  
Darien: I hoped down the same hole that Serena fell down and I'm not going to let you marry her.  
  
Serena: mmmmmmm  
  
Darien: Let her go!  
  
Diamond: Make me!  
  
Darien: Fine I will.  
  
Darien and Diamond faced each other and then started to fight the guards were going to help but Diamond signalled them to stay back. The priest ran out the room as Diamond and Darien crashed into the alter.  
  
Diamond: Give it up Darien you are no match for me.  
  
Darien: Never!  
  
As Darien struggled to his feet holding his side in pain. He through a rose at Diamond, which scratched his face.  
  
Diamond: AAAAAGGGGHHH!!! You'll pay for this Darien.  
  
Darien almost fell forward but managed to hit Diamond instead before falling to his knees. Darien looked at Serena who was now had her hands and feet tied together as well as being gagged, then he saw the guards coming towards him.  
  
Darien: Oh no you don't!  
  
Then he managed to hit the to guards. Then he ran towards Serena, he got there and turned round to see Diamond running towards him.  
  
Diamond: You will never destroy my love for her and that means you'll never take her away!  
  
Darien: Sorry mate but she's coming home with me I love her!  
  
Serena heard this and at this she started to cry with happiness.  
  
Diamond through a punch at Darien but Darien stood there and blocked his punch. He then pulled on the drapes, which landed on top of him, and Diamond got lost in them. At that Darien picked up Serena wincing in pain he ran out of the room.  
  
Darien: Don't worry I will get you out of here, I promise.  
  
Serena glanced up at him then turned her head towards his chest. Meanwhile.  
  
Diamond: Dam Darien he's getting away.  
  
He felt in his pocket.  
  
Diamond: But they'll be back especially whilst I have her locket, she'll never be sailor moon again.  
  
Darien hid round a corner. He then took the gag out of Serena's mouth.  
  
Darien: Are you all right?  
  
Serena: I am now you're here.  
  
Darien: You're arms there red.  
  
He started uniting her hands and feet.  
  
Serena: That's were Diamond and the guards dragged me to the alter.  
  
Darien: Agggghh!  
  
Serena: You're hurt?  
  
Darien: I'm fine but we got to get out of here ok?  
  
Serena: Ok.  
  
Find out what happens to Darien and Serena and how they get out please r&r. 


	6. sailormoon6

Darien and Serena walked a little further into an empty room.  
  
Serena: Look your hurt let me help you.  
  
Darien: no I'm fine.  
  
Serena took no notice and ripped a little of her dress and tried to tie it round his waist were it hurt. Darien let her but winced in pain.  
  
Serena: Thank you for saving me Darien, I, I almost lost hope no one was going to find me.  
  
Darien: Serena I love you and nothing is going to get in the way of my love for you.  
  
Serena smiled but suddenly stopped when she heard a noise.  
  
Darien: What is it?  
  
Serena: Diamond he's near.  
  
Darien: We better get going in a minuet.  
  
Serena: We can't we have to get my locket ill never be Sailor moon again other wise.  
  
Darien: Right. Were do you think he will keep it?  
  
Serena: Most probably some were in a room with lots of guards.  
  
Darien: Right then we will get it.  
  
Serena and Darien waited until the guards were gone and went searching for a room with lots of guards. After an hour of searching they found a room with lots of guards, they crouched round the corner.  
  
Darien: Two guards one for you and one for me.  
  
Serena: Wright!  
  
Darien and Serena lunged at the guards and brought them done and knocked them out at the same time. Serena and Darien sneaked inside,  
  
Serena: Wait!  
  
Darien: What! What's the matter?  
  
Serena: Look trip lines (for any one who doesn't now what that is its them red lines that send an alarm of if you step through them).  
  
Darien: You'll have to go through you're most agile.  
  
Serena: If you haven't recently realised I am the clumsiest person in the world.  
  
Darien: Ok but you have to I can't sorry you'll have to try.  
  
Serena: Hmmmm Ok but it's your fault if I fall.  
  
Serena carefully trekked through the complicated trip wires and, she was sweating ad so was Darien. She was almost there when the door swung open and there stood Diamond.  
  
Diamond: I'm sorry Serena honey but you've gone too far.  
  
He switched the trip wires off.  
  
Diamond: get them!  
  
Darien: Serena run!  
  
Serena grabbed her locket and ran towards a small window in the room and started to climb through it, but she saw Darien fighting off guards and Diamond. She turned round and healed her locket in the air.  
  
Serena: Moon crystal power!  
  
So it wouldn't normally work but in this room somehow it did.  
  
Serena: It worked yay! Now Diamond release him or I will release my power!  
  
Well you want more well ill get to it eventually have fun reading this and ill up date in my extended summer hols! 


	7. sailormoon7

Chapter seven  
  
Ok so I haven't been here for a while sorry but I'm here now. So where were we oh yes Darien was fighting off the guards and Diamond and Serena somehow managed to transform into Sailor moon.  
  
Sailor moon: Diamond! This shenanigan has gone on to far, now you must pay for hurting Tuxedo mask and me.  
  
Diamond: Not if I have anything to do with it.  
  
Diamond charged at Sailor moon with full pelt, at that moment in time her was seriously pissed off. Sailor moon took her position and just at the last moment let out her strength.  
  
Sailor moon: Moon crystal power! She shouted letting it out hitting Diamond right in the middle of the stomach.  
  
Diamond: AHHHH.  
  
Diamond keeled over with pain. Suddenly things started to disappear and Diamond did as well, before he completely disappeared he said some last words.  
  
Diamond: You may have defeated me for now but I will be back and I will marry Serena and no one will be able to stop me.  
  
And with that Diamond disappeared alone with everything around them, leaving Serena and Darien alone in a ally way in Tokyo.  
  
Find out what will happen to Serena and Darien on there own in Japan find out in the next chapter.  
  
Well did you like that well like I said find out what happens in another chapter. 


End file.
